


【TR/HP】《Indiscriminate》衍生《無法掙脫》

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 瑞斗因為他設下的陷阱而獲得哈利的魔力，終於離開了日記的束縛，擁有自己的身體，其後他將哈利作一份特別的禮物送給他的主魂佛地魔，但他無意識地將他和哈利陷入一個他們無法抽身的陷阱。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Tomarry
Kudos: 7





	【TR/HP】《Indiscriminate》衍生《無法掙脫》

章節一

在一张充满绿色绒毛的床帘纯白的纱布交错格外华丽的巨大双人床和两旁各一支绿色华丽的火炬，映照下在纯白色床单上有两道交缠的人影。同时间，传来两道一不同声线少年与男孩沙哑的尖叫声跟呻吟声，而床只摇动的声音和肉体之间的撞击声则是从没有停过。

少年用力的扣住腰间的大腿，粗暴的在男孩的身体里抽插着，越来越重，越来越快的撞击让男孩愉快的尖叫着，经过他随意打理过的指甲用力地抓破了手下苍白的皮肤，在少年的背上留下淫糜的足迹。

少年再一次的咬住男孩的颈子，留下更多属于自己的印记，而当他松口时，绿眼男孩也报复的咬上他的喉结，直到嘴里尝到了那带着铁锈的腥味才善罢甘休。

不知道又过了多久，床上的声音才安静了下来，只剩下男孩们浓重的呼吸声。

“哈利，我的力量已经补充了很多，多谢你愿意用这种方法将你的力量给予我。”

话语间，里德尔的吻已经是落在哈利额头的闪电疤痕上，持续而下，里德尔含住了哈利干燥浅红的双唇，咬噬男孩的下唇，用力地吸吮，逼迫哈利张开小嘴，探入的红舌灵活地包卷住哈利的丁香小舌，狠狠地上下左右放肆地翻旋吮吸着，直至哈利难以呼吸地、喉咙里发出细小的呻吟声后，少年离开男孩已然红艳肿润的小嘴， “来吧，哈利，时间还早，我们早些休息。”继续往下啃舔男孩的肌肤，脖颈喉咙。

男孩因而发出轻柔地急速的呼吸声，“...那太好了，汤姆。”哈利用仅有气力对着眼前的里德尔说，然后无力地闭上双眼沉睡。

里德尔望着伸出来的左手，握紧着，刹那间感受到体内充满着男孩的强大血缘力量，他的嘴角勾起欢愉的微笑。

“终于得到我梦寐以求的力量。”里德尔爬起身慢条斯理地从衣衫到长裤逐一穿上，慢步地走到大床边伸手拿起男孩的魔杖，喃喃念诵咒语，对着男孩施展一个沉睡咒及一个让人放松的咒语，最后加上一个强大的保护咒，然后弯身抱起床上的沉睡男孩，让他披上黑色长袍。

刹那，万应室内的环境产生转变，在里德尔的面前出现一道门，里德尔露出从容不迫的微笑，抱紧身上的男孩，步向正在打开的大门，穿越门的另一边。

在光源暗黑的房间内，出现一个少年抱着一个男孩，对着坐在房间唯一一张扶手椅似是婴儿的物体对话。

“哈利波特？”低沉的声音在房间响起。

“是，我把他带来了。”里德尔愉悦地说道。

“杀死他。”

“不。”里德尔坚定地说。

“为什么，别说笑，你下不了手？”低沉的声音并发出让人如坐针毡的笑声。

“他有强大的用处，伏地魔。是他的魔力让我脱离日记簿，他可以让我们能统一魔法界。”

“......”伏地魔默不作声。

“我们可以利用他的血，让我们完全融合，你会拥有身体，而我拥有强大的力量。杀死他不是我们最大的好处。”里德尔道出诱人的条件。

“好，汤姆里德尔。”

“既然我们达成协议，那么就让黄金男孩成就我们的宏愿。”

喃喃念诵复杂长篇咒语，响亮整个地牢，血红闪闪发光的光束穿插少年的身体，少年咬紧下唇忍受着强大痛苦，一步一步走近似是婴儿的物体，捉紧着它抛进大锅，然后他跳进入大锅内，刹那大锅冒起一阵血红色的烟雾。

突然，大锅发出一声巨响，随即地牢产生因魔力造成的大规模地震，在地牢上面的食死徒感受到下面现在有种强大黑暗的魔力。他们较早前被召唤到来荒废多年的庄园等待着，被告知黑魔王大人有重要的事告诉他们。

那时侯，大锅发生大爆炸碎片四起，中央出现了一个人影，赤裸的高挑修长身形、五官端正及年轻俊俏的脸孔，五十年前的汤姆里德尔再次出现。

站在房间中央的青年伸出瘦长的大手轻轻地握紧成拳头，随即感受到更进一步的强大又陌生魔力流动身体内，他从未接触过。此时，青年嘴角勾起满足的笑容，然后青年赤裸的身体逐一给在房间唯一扶手椅上的衣服自动穿上。瞬息之间，出现一位穿着笔挺墨绿色西装血红眼眸青年，显得雍容华贵。

在庄园内食死徒随后感觉到刚才的地震停止了，他们纷纷地细语讨论刚才发出的事情。突然他们的中央出现了一位血红眼眸的青年。随后，留意到那位青年的三位食死徒惊讶地随即举起手中的魔杖对着俊俏的青年，施展出最恶毒的咒语。瞬息，三道咒语打到青年胸膛的时候，突然消失得无影无踪。

“...你们的不赦咒，如此软弱，”话语间，那三位食死徒随即感受到左手臂上黑魔标记如燃烧般疼痛，随后有位食死徒痛不欲生地大叫，凄惨的叫声响遍整个庄园。 “...没用的人。”青年皱起眉从容不迫举起魔杖对着那位食死徒施展不赦咒。

随即，那位食死徒已经死亡。

在青年周围的食死徒们惊慌地举起握紧魔杖对着青年戒备眼前的人下一步行动。

“我对你们每个人都失望。”青年再次勾起狰狞的笑容，随后在场的食死徒手臂上的标记就会如燃烧般疼痛，并且越来越清晰。食死徒们同一时间发出不同声浪的叫声。

“主人...求你，放过我们！”其中一位食死徒按着左手臂忍气吞声地爬到青年脚边，低头着亲吻青年的皮鞋面上祈求青年的愿谅。

食死徒看着他们的主人收到狰狞的笑容蔑视着脚下，“原来终于有人记得你们的主人，我的朋友们。”泰然自若缓慢地说道。

在場食死徒們一致地想起，每當他們的主人發出強大魔力或是出現在周圍的時候，他們手臂上的標記就會如燃燒般疼痛。

他們的主人，回來了。黑魔王－伏地魔，重現世間。

章節二 

黑魔王勾起嘴角，显得英俊无比，欣赏他眼前跪拜的食死徒们，他伸手掀开跪在他脚下的食死徒的面具。

“卢修斯，你那么多年，你还记得我，是一种值得荣幸的事。”

“不，不，不，我的主人，我们从来没有忘记你带领我们走到荣耀的时代！”卢修斯提心吊胆地向里德尔解释。

“我的朋友，相隔多年你们变得如此低俗，甚至让我觉得你们已经忘记了你们是如此高贵的人种。”里德尔凝视着卢修斯身后的每位食死徒说。

在场每位食死徒们心里惊恐接受他们的主人责罚，他们已经正被黑魔标记折磨着，受不了主人强大的酷刑咒。

“...主人，我们一直等待你...”其中一位食死徒掀开面具露出貌美的脸孔，她是贝拉特里克斯莱斯特兰奇 。

“亲爱的贝拉特里克斯，我相信你是真心等待我回归的一天。”

“是，主人，我一直等待你，希望能再次陪伴你每一个晚上。”贝拉特里克斯边说边爬近青年的身旁，希望青年能温柔地抚摸她的身体。

里德尔勾起好看的笑容，让他面前的贝拉特里克斯陷入短暂的迷恋。随后，食死徒们感觉到他们的左臂疼痛消失。

同一时间，他们仰头地发现他们的主人已经消失了。

靠近青年的贝拉特里克斯因为青年突然之间消失而失去平衡而卧倒地上，显得狼狈不堪。

在一张纯白色的大床上，有着一位赤裸的黑发男孩正在熟睡。那正是魔法界的救世主，哈利波特。

哈利缓缓地醒过来，张开眼眸，模糊地望着四周，隐约发现他不在万应室变出来的充满史莱哲林学院布置的寝室。当他想爬起身的时侯，他感觉到左脚有什么东西缠绕着，发现他的左脚被一条锁链扣住，让他无法下床。

哈利露出惊讶的表情望着那条锁链，随即伸手欲求解开锁链。但是根本是没有可能，男孩费尽力气用手弄翻了锁链，但是最终无法解开。他只好在床边摸索希望能触碰到自己的魔杖。可惜他摸透了四周都未能拿到魔杖。

此时，房间的大门打开了，出现一道高挑的身影，正步向哈利前进。

“汤姆？”哈利眯起眼眸疑惑地问道。

“...我在，哈利。”里德尔慢条斯理地说。

“快，解开我。现在是什么时侯？”哈利边说边玩弄左脚的锁链，“我有一堂魔药学要上课，如果被斯内普知道我迟到会罚我一节劳动服务。”

“不需要再担心，哈利。”里德尔听到后勾起一个欢愉的笑容说道。

“为什么你这样说，同样为什么你的声音变得低沉，汤姆？”哈利听到里德尔的说话，忍不住皱眉头，满腹疑虑地问道。哈利心里突然感到惶恐不安，觉得他要面对一个他不想接受的结果。

“我已经不是你认识十六岁的汤姆里德尔。”里德尔边说边对着哈利挥一挥手。

瞬间，哈利发现眼前的环境清晰很多，他不需要眼镜都可以看见到。他终于看到眼前的汤姆，成熟五官、高大修长的身形、俊美深邃的脸孔，是一位成熟的二十几岁的青年。

“汤姆，你为什么会这样？”

“哈利波特，邓不利多的黄金男孩。当年一个婴儿打败那个能统一魔法界强大的巫师。”里德尔不理会哈利的说话，喃喃地说，“这几个月来，我的新目标就是你。”然后他露出令人不寒而栗的笑容对着哈利说。

“为什么你这样说？”

“因为我就是伏地魔，亲爱的男孩。"

章節三 

“伏地魔，你说你是杀死我的父母的混蛋！”哈利随即露出愤怒的表情对着眼前伏地魔大叫着。

“没错。伏地魔是我过去，现在，还有未来。”伏地魔露出愉快的微笑，“男孩，你忘记了一件事，你现在是下不了床的。”伏地魔说道后爬上床，迅雷不及掩耳地捉住哈利有锁链的左脚，并抬在他面前伸出舌头慢慢地舔舐那晢白的小腿，引起哈利浑身颤抖起来。

哈利被伏地魔这举动后吓了一跳，然后用力挣扎反抗，无奈地他与伏地魔力量相较太大，他的脚依然被伏地魔捉紧。

“你反抗吧，你越是用力反抗，我越是兴奋，念在你用身体来回复我的魔力，我暂时饶你一命。”伏地魔突然邪恶一笑，墨黑色眸子闪烁着开心又嗜血的光芒。

“......你还说这...你在骗我...”哈利听到后红了眼眶，泪水浮现，但是哈利忍住不让自己落泪，“你为了复活而骗我...伤害我...”哈利翠绿色眸子因蒙着泪光而闪烁显得迷人，但他的主人完全没有意识到这一点。

伏地魔高深莫測地笑了一下，突然用手拉扯哈利的腳踝一下，讓哈利拉近與他的距離，“哈哈，幸好，你提醒了我，哈利波特為了拯救自己喜歡的人是可以獻出處子之身。”伏地魔用他低沈的聲音附在哈利耳邊低語，另一只手輕柔地撫上男孩如頂級絲綢般嫩滑的臉蛋。

哈利用他翠綠色眼眸充滿瞪了伏地魔一眼。

伏地魔忍不住笑了出聲，“哈利，我的魔力又再次漸弱了，你會幫助我嗎？”然後用湯姆誘惑的的嗓音對著哈利說道。

哈利开口用力咒骂眼前的人，但他说了一句后就被眼前伏地魔用嘴唇堵住了他愤怒的抗议，随后伏地魔霸气地将舌头滑到他的口中，技巧地挑弄他湿软的舌头。哈利感觉到眼前的人将舌头探入他的口腔，轻轻地刷过敏感的上颚和牙龈，满意的引起了他一阵轻颤，接着找到他的小舌，引导它与自己一同纠缠。

哈利忍不住呻吟一声，伏地魔的墨黑色的眸子更深渊燃起了欲火。伏地魔终于放过哈利，看见眼前的小嘴因他而变得红肿，满意地发出低沉悦耳的笑声。

哈利惊讶地呜呼，他欲想反抗推开他与伏地魔的距离，但是他发现身体软弱无力，原来伏地魔中途已经利用魔法控制他左脚的又长又粗的脚镣制住他无助的挣扎。

此时，伏地魔抬起哈利双腿在内侧用他的嘴唇吸吮男孩娇嫩的肌肤，慢条斯理伸出手抓住哈利的下身缓慢地揉搓一番。

当哈利感觉到他的下身被伏地魔的手抓住了并且开始揉搓的时候，他惊吓地叫了一声，可惜身上的锁链紧紧地掐住他，然后伏地魔用舌头含住了他的胸膛上的红珠。让他从未有过的感觉窜遍全身，脚趾忍不住弯曲，双手无力地抓着红色的床布。

伏地魔技巧地不断挑起他的下身，转移并狂野地吸吮他的小嘴，挑动他身体每一吋的神经。哈利根本无力克制伏地魔为他带来的快感。突然，伏地魔恶意地抓紧握住了哈利下身的手，并且将手下的动作也加快，刹那哈利的眼前闪过了白光，下一刻他释放了。

接着，伏地魔另一手抓住哈利的腿，哈利的双腿放到自己的肩膀让他靠进哈利胸前，这种异常的姿势让哈利痛得不得了，也让他的私处一览无遗。刹那间，哈利看见伏地魔勃起的巨大分身，从下往上毫不留情的插进哈利的后庭。

“呜、呜……好痛...”哈利大叫出声，疼的掉下泪来。

但是伏地魔的表情也好不到哪去，他略皱眉头。 “做那么多次还...好紧……”他仍固执往哈利的体内冲刺，猛力摆动在哈利体内的巨大分身。  
  
受到后庭的刺激，哈利不由得也勃起了……哈利被伏地魔插入到体内深处，腰部不由自主地摆动。随着动作的激烈加快，哈利的腰在麻痹中，也窜起了阵阵的快感。  
  
“呜…呜…放开我...好...好痛...”哈利的嘴无法合上大声哭泣。  
  
伏地魔着迷哈利情欲的表情，然后他贪婪地吸吮白皙的颈部，在上面留下又青又紫的吻痕。伏地魔的分身在哈利的甬道中激烈地抽动着，哈利的入口紧紧一缩，伏地魔在哈利体内射出大量的精液。  
  
“呜……”哈利的分身也达到了高潮，喷出黏稠的液体。

哈利刹那觉得自己沉沦了一个无法挣脱的陷阱，一个名叫汤姆里德尔的陷阱。

章節四 

日子一天又一天過了，哈利百無聊賴地在里德尔莊園坐在床上等待伏地魔來臨。

他最初時發瘋地每次見到伏地魔都想殺他，每次見到伏地魔就用他全力的氣力用他唯一的攻擊地方用口咬緊那男人的皮膚讓他出血，最後都被男人發出瘋癲的笑聲強迫他，打開他的身體，一次又一次要他。現在他經過瘋狂之後，他絕望地絕食絕飲，但是他就差不多死去的時侯，那男人就輕輕地一手救回他，每次重覆一句說話。

“哈利，哈利，我沒有可以讓你死，你就不能死，沒忘記你是我的，我的救世主男孩。”

那时侯，房间的门打开了，那男人伏地魔慢条斯理地走近哈利面前，用手用力抬起哈利的下巴，对着他那鲜红色的眼眸。

“还想离开这里？”伏地魔问。

“不！我知道自己是不可能离开这里，但是你没可能一次又一次阻止我自杀的决心！”

“哈哈，”伏地魔反而大声笑道，“好，你想自杀一次，我就抓你的朋友、同学、老师，甚至德思礼一家在你的面前用蛮横咒控制他们互相残杀。”

“你...冷血的恶魔...”哈利听到后忍不住愤怒地对着伏地魔。

“你不要忘记我是斯莱特林，自我出生那一刻根本没有爱。”伏地魔再说，“一个拥有古老魔法家族的女人竟然爱慕一个外表英俊而卑劣的麻瓜，无能的她妄想使用爱情魔药去令一个麻瓜爱上她，当她满心欢喜怀孕后，做了一个愚蠢的决定，她决定停用爱情魔药，结果被清醒的丈夫硬生生抛弃，她在穷困潦倒之下产下一个儿子，那个小孩由一开始是没有爱之下诞生，你如何叫他感受到爱，这个可以随时舍弃的东西呢？”

“...你就是那个男孩？”哈利疑惑地问道。

“理解能力不弱，你知道为什么我可以随时杀死一个无关系的人。”伏地魔放开捏住哈利下巴的手说，“哈利波特，最好不要再考验我对你的耐性，如果你逃走或者自杀的话，我希望你已经有心理准备见到你的朋友的尸体。”他低头贴近哈利的耳边轻声道出警告哈利,因为他的决定影响他的朋友安全。

随即，哈利目光如炬瞪着伏地魔。

“哈哈，”伏地魔看到哈利的反应后，他粲然一笑，随后伸手拉近他和哈利的距离，“哈利，我的魔力又再次渐弱了，你会帮助我吗？”

哈利听到后来不及拒绝伏地魔，就被他拉扯到大床的中央并推倒在床上，伏地魔随即用手撕毁哈利的长袍抚摸哈利白皙的皮肤。


End file.
